


Renascence

by PastelGhostRoom



Category: overwatch
Genre: Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Honestly I'm just proud of myself for finishing a fic, fairy tale AU, go me, i'm definitely adding more to the tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelGhostRoom/pseuds/PastelGhostRoom
Summary: Every move I endure, the life left in my body spills out of me. I could barely prop myself against a tree without the pain alleviating. I look down at my shirt. 2 holes. One a little higher than the other, both equally excruciating in my stomach. Bullets waiting eagerly for my death. I’m scared.I am dying.~~~Fairy tale AU. First Overwatch fanfic and I'm happy with how it came out!!





	Renascence

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this lovely comic right here: http://wakeupt.tumblr.com/post/159614331159/some-sort-of-fairytale-i-honestly-dont . It's honestly my favorite comic ever!! Thank you so much for letting me use your comic! 
> 
> First Overwatch fanfic! (And also the first fic I'm proud enough to post online) I hope you like it!! 
> 
> Warning: There's some gruesome description in this that may not be comfortable for all readers. It's not overly descriptive but it's still there.

My insides burn, twist, blood pouring right down my stomach. Never have I’ve been so scared to die. I’m only 17. I’m only 17.

Every move I endure, the life left in my body spills out of me. I could barely prop myself against a tree without the pain alleviating. I look down at my shirt. 2 holes. One a little higher than the other, both equally excruciating in my stomach. Bullets waiting eagerly for my death. I’m scared.

I bob my head against the tree, too weak to throw it back. Tears flow down my cheek. I’m crying. It hurts, I’m not ready to die. I wasted my life, I’ve done nothing but fight for it, fear for it. Give it away to _him_.

And now I’m dying.

They treated me like I was the a model shooter. As if I was the star member of the gang. I finally got his attention and he was _proud_ of me. I felt so happy that I made someone _proud_. I should have seen this coming. I did one thing wrong. Dwelled in one place. Was spotted. I begged to stay in Deadlock. They said I could. They told me to brush it off, it was not a big deal.

They lied to my face.

I’m so stupid for not running when I could. I could have ran any time I wanted. Each day, every time they threatened my life, I would think of some place else to go. How I would live when I’m gone. Who I would be. I had the perfect plan. Why I didn’t go? I thought it would be impossible to live on my own. It was impossible to run from them, him, after pledging my loyalty. I’m so scared. More than I ever had been before because this time, I am dying. I’m not fearing for my life, I’m fearing for what comes next. I was too stupid to not escape when I could.

Black haze drifts agonizingly soft over my vision from the corners of my eyes, like I’m going down a tunnel. My muscles are relaxing. I can almost feel the last seconds of life drift off my skin. My eyes fix forward so I won’t have to look at the mess I’m sitting in. My eyelids weighing down.

I get a glimpse of something in the distance. I almost get excited to see someone, though I’m too far to be saved. I try calling out but the words get slumped in my throat when they move closer. I realize then, they are not human.

I never heard of hallucinations before death. A black figure, no, a dark cloud, sweeps the floor in a snake-like motion. It stops in front of me, arrect. I see it clearly now: a vaguely shaped person in a cloak and a mask. A white mask, long, narrow, owl like. In place of feet was mist. I want to scream. Instead I cry harder, heartbeats vibrate through my whole body. The face, the mask. A bird skull. Peaking under the bottom edge of it, rows of shark teeth. I was mistaken thinking there was a face behind it. I’m crying harder. This is not how I want to die. I don’t want to die. I am too young. I am so stupid.

My head tilts away, my eyes shut tight. I wait for it to devour me.

I don’t feel anything.

I open one eye just to catch the tail end of the cloud before it seeps into my stomach.

I’m too scared to move. Nothing happens for a second, but then I feel two things move in my stomach, move out. My body lunges forward, like someone grabbed both my shoulders and threw me to the ground. I barely catch myself on my elbows, but my arms are trembling, I almost fall to the floor. It finally leaves my stomach. Two bullets fall, bouncing once in the dirt silently. It doesn’t stop there. I feel my skin stretching, growing, the blood flowing. The pain is disappearing. I see the cloud flow out of me, forming into a small mouse right under my nose. I blink.

It turns into a cat and rubs against my chin. The broken nose I had cracked into place. I feel myself gain strength. I stand slowly. It’s now a dog, rubbing against my arms and pushing me upwards. My swollen wrist heals. I stand up higher. It turns into a snake, slithering up around me. Something weighs against my thigh. I look down to see my gun, the one I had every lucky shot with. I take it, aim, and shoot, the black mist, now a raven, flies after it. With it.

I look down at myself. The holes in my shirt are gone. All my blood cleared from my clothes and the ground. Nothing is broken, nothing hurts. A warm cloth drapes my shoulders, red as blood, likely dyed from the very source, gold streaks lining the end. I feel warm. I’m safe.

I put my gun back. I look up to the figure, huge, terrifying, blaring teeth meant to shred bone to dust, but I know now, it will not hurt me. It outreaches it’s arms as if to grip me by my shoulders and swallow me whole. I do the same, interrupting it and hugging it around it’s neck. It does not hesitate in reaching around me and hugging back. I feel us connect. An ambience of security, familiarity, fatherly love, radiate off this figure. I never saw him before, but I feel I knew him my entire life.

I tighten the hug as we twirl in a small whirl of wind, and vanish.

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Reaper is a support. 
> 
> Also this is short and sweet but I'm certain the other chapters will get longer and go into other point of views.
> 
> Once again thank you to Tumblr user wakeupt for letting me use their comic. I'm planning to add more chapters, and aiming around 4-5 of them. It's short, but will go deeper into describing how Reaper got like that.
> 
> Also for future referense! The timeline here is almost nothing like the canon timeline. I took major parts and rearranged them to fit the story better. 
> 
> There will also be some McHanzo.......
> 
> Also just saying.... that forest Jesse's in is a huge part in this story....
> 
> Thank you for reading!!  
> ~CD ❤️


End file.
